


The Wrong Train

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Die's train is cancelled it does nothing for his already bad mood. This really wasn't his day, but perhaps the aristocratic blond waiting with him on the platform could change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Train

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: 23: In Public

It was one of those days where everything that could go wrong seemed to be doing exactly that. He had been fed up even before the train had been cancelled. It was just typical that on the one day he was desperate to go home, he was going to have to wait an extra half hour to do so. The only consolation was that he wasn't going to be late for anything. For that, and only that, he was grateful.

With a frustrated sigh he leant against the wall, because naturally all the seats had already been taken, and glanced down the platform. Just your standard commuters and shoppers waiting like he was. Some seemed resigned, others angry and a few looked as fed up as he was.

Then there was _him,_ aristocracy existing in modern day Japan. How could a man like that exist in this day and age? So elegant and refined, out of place in the hustle and bustle of the modern world. He stood out, not for his clothes which were as normal as anybody around him, but because he was so obviously better than everyone else and didn't even realise it. From what Die had seen, which wasn't much, the man was elegant and kind. Or at least he had apologised to the woman he had accidentally brushed against when he walked past. 

Die suspected that perhaps he was reading too much into this man. Anyone else here would probably say that he was perfectly ordinary. Sure, they might mention his good looks, but beyond that he wondered if anyone else could see him the way he could. Just being in his presence reminded Die of just how much he didn't deserve to be around someone of this calibre.

The blond caught him staring, so he turned his attention back to the game he had been playing on his phone and pretended it had only been by chance that they had locked gazes. It was normal to look around the platform right? His staring hadn't meant anything at all.

As the time passed the platform got busier and busier until he couldn't even see the stranger anymore. The cancellation of his own train, meant this next one would be carrying the passages for that one as well as it's own. It was going to be crowded, and naturally he stood no chance of getting a seat. Even if he had sat down, how long would it be before a child, or pensioner or even a woman made him get back up? Their were certain disadvantage to being a healthy young man.

At least he was going home, Die thought as he clung onto the railing to support him as the train moved out of the station. That was the only positive thing going for him right now. Perhaps in a few stops the train would empty out? He was heading for one of the outer stops of the track, the train was normally close to empty by the time he got there.

A sudden jerk of the train sent a man crashing into him. His boner impossible to miss. What kind of man became aroused in a place like this? Angrily he turned to give the stranger a piece of his mind, only to freeze in utter shock. It was  _him_ . Tongue tied he forgot what he was going to say, not that he could say anything to this image of perfection anyway. 

“I'm sorry,” the blond apologised. His embarrassment endearing. He was the reason why the blond was aroused, Die realised. He couldn't possibly misread these signs. Or could he? If he had read this wrong he was going to be in a whole load of trouble.

Timing it perfectly he pushed his ass back against the blond's crotch, ready to blame it on the movements of the train. It felt so good to feel that hardness pushing against him, his mind wondering just how large the other was. In this position though there was no way to tell. An arm wrapped around his stomach, pulling him closer and he allowed it without question. This was what they both wanted, why play games?

“That was no accident,” the blond accused. His hips bucking upwards as he spoke and who could blame him? Die was more than making it obvious that this was what he wanted from the other man.

“Should I apologise?” Die asked, very much aware of the looks he was getting by those around him on the train. Nobody had figured out what they were doing, but it was obvious this wasn't quite the normal encounter between strangers.

“No need,” the blond replied holding Die tighter. Would he let go if he struggled? Die wondered as the other's arousal pushed against his crack. He'd never know because the last thing he would ever do was complain.

The train pulled up at a popular changing point and the crowd thinned significantly enough that there was no need to be standing quite so close. He worried that the aristocrat might pull away, but when he didn't he smiled slyly. He was being used as a shield to hide the other's body from anyone's lingering gaze. He was making it worse for him in doing this, but it was too late now too pull away. 

“I'm Kamijo,” the blond informed him as a second arm wrapped around Die's upper torso. “You were staring at me at the station weren't you?”

“And you were watching me?” Die asked.

“For awhile,” Kamijo admitted. If Kamijo had been watching him, how much of this encounter was accidental? They were in the same cabin on purpose, Die decided. Kamijo would have wanted it that way. To talk or just to watch him a little while longer? For all he knew this elegant man was a pervert, seeking out young men to sexually approach on crowded trains. Men did it to girls, why not other men as well?

Die decided that he didn't care about the reasoning behind Kamijo's actions. They were both getting exactly what they wanted and it was so hard to find a partner who enjoyed such public actions. The fear of being caught, the excitement that someone might be watching were the purest aphrodisiacs that he knew. Not even caring if anyone noticed the growing bulge in his jeans he rubbed himself against the other. Kamijo might have been the one who started this, even if it had been an accident, but he was loving it all.

A couple of stops later the train emptied out as it often did, leaving them the realisation that not taking a seat would raise questions they didn't want to answer. Wordlessly they sat beside each other, well away from the others remaining in the cabin. Still his eyes widened in absolute shock as Kamijo freed his generously sized erection and began stroking it right there beside him. He supposed nobody else could see, Kamijo did have the window seat and nobody was sitting across the aisle. This was all for his benefit then, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He leant over, kissing Kamijo as his own hand went down to join the strangers. He was probably more afraid of being caught than the other, his heart racing in his chest as he glanced around the train to make sure that nobody was watching.

Beside him the blond was focusing on controlling his breathing. Pleasure radiating off him as his eyes shut in the tell tale sign that he was about to cum. Quick, but in this kind of situation it was for the best.

“Here,” Die offered a tissue. Just in time to catch the others mess he noted. What would have happened if he hadn't had the tissues on him? He half suspected Kamijo didn't actually care about the cleanliness of the train.

“The next stop is mine,” Kamijo commented as the train came to a halt. His eyes lingering on Die's arousal for a moment, “Why don't you get off with me?”

“Sure,” Die replied. The double meaning not lost on him. He did his best after that to hide his arousal, answering a few simple questions about himself to try and pass the time. He was so horny right now, it would take a cold shower or orgasm to make this arousal go away.

Increasingly uncomfortable he followed Kamijo off the train, walking beside him half hoping they could just find a quiet spot on the walk back. No such luck, there were too many clubs and bars nearby to allow any semblance of privacy.

Fortunately it wasn't long before Kamijo was unlocking a door to reveal a staircase. His apartment was obviously on top so he climbed up and pushed open the other door to a simple but elegant apartment. Exactly the kind of place where he would expect an aristocrat to live, if they hadn't the vast fortunes needed for palaces and country homes.

“So, do you want the bedroom. Or are you still brave enough for something exciting?” Kamijo teased, already crossing the living room to open a pair of elegant doors. Remembering how exciting their public foreplay had been Die followed onto a balcony that offered some privacy, but close enough to the semi busy street that if they weren't careful everything would be heard. Perhaps even from the right, or wrong, angle a passer-by might even see what they were up to.

“Life's rewards are always best when you take risks.” Die decided as he sat on a love seat.

“All or nothing, right?” Kamijo asked with a smile. “Do you prefer red or white?”

“Wine?” Die guessed after a moment's confusion. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, so he based the decision on colour alone, “Red.”

“Red it is,” Kamijo agreed. Returning into the house for a few minutes as Die grew more familiar with his surroundings. By the time Kamijo was back with two glasses of wine he was feeling excited by the whole idea of doing this. It was his absolute delight to find the blond dropping to his knees before him, finally releasing his desperate arousal to the evening air. “Sorry for the delay, but nothing goes quite so well together as wine and cum.”

“That sounds like a rather pretentious delicacy,” Die teased. His joke making Kamijo smile.

“There's nothing pretentious about it,” Kamijo replied. Any response Die could have made was lost when his erection was taken in by a more than eager mouth. Every man was different off course, some hating or even refusing to do this, whilst others did it more out of a sense of duty than their own pleasure. Kamijo though was the rare man who loved a man's cock in his mouth. It was obvious by the way he was giving him such intense pleasure. With a soft moan Die shut his eyes, relaxing his body and forgetting his troubles of the day before.

The sounds of laughter from the streets sounded louder now, closer and it was easy to fear they were being watched. Fear, and get off on it. That was the most shocking thing. He had never realised before just how arousing being around a crowd could be before now.

He came with an intensity that shocked even him, cum dripping into Kamijo's mouth as his body shook with pure pleasure. Without a word Kamijo swallowed, sipping his wine as if the cum had been vintage cheese and not another man's ejaculation. He really had meant what he said about the two going together, Die realised with surprise. Perhaps this was the reason he had been so keen to do this?

“Kamijo, on the train... was it really an accident?” Die asked in the silence that followed. He didn't know this man at all. Wasn't even sure he liked him, yet when it came to doing something like this again he wouldn't even hesitate before saying yes. Hell, he could hate Kamijo and he'd still go along for this ride.

“Yes,” Kamijo replied, “But you were the reason I was aroused.”

“Do you do this a lot?” Die asked, not really wanting to hear the answer to this question. Only he'd asked it now, so he had to hear the answer.

“Sometimes, not as much as I used to,” Kamijo answered. “I had a boyfriend who was a thrill seeker of sorts, but it didn't work out in the end.”

“This was my first time, not with a man but, well you know.” Die confessed.

“I know,” Kamijo replied. “But if you want it doesn't have to be your last?”

“There's nothing I could want more,” Die said without even a speck of doubt. His answer pleased Kamijo, but it was his own pleasure that he was thinking of.

“Then we'll arrange a date,” Kamijo declared with a twinkle in his eyes, “Back seats of cinema's are clichéd, but I have a few ideas.”

“I bet you do,” Die replied as he re-evaluate his opinion of the blond. The aristocratic gentleman was only surface deep after all. Beneath was a playful, exciting and perhaps even perverted young man. Kamijo broke the rules with an elegance that made it impossible to place blame. He was being dragged into a world that he hadn't even known existed when he woke up that morning. A world of excitement and fear. A world of public displays of affection, that awoke an exhibitionist in himself he didn't realise had even existed before. He wasn't so much running into this world, as falling head first into a rabbit hole. Yet even the fall was a thrill.


End file.
